


Lux-Ignis

by BlankIfYouBlink



Series: Nox, Lux, Ignis [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Mentioned Character Death, Sith rankings, dark Jedi Luke, except Luke isn't a Sith, the Jedi lie, this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankIfYouBlink/pseuds/BlankIfYouBlink
Summary: Ignis(Latin)Fire, flame.
Series: Nox, Lux, Ignis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890460
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Lux-Ignis

The light side of the Force surrounded the protocol droid. It was blinding, in every sense of the word. The droid couldn’t have been on Tatooine for long, as it was still shiny, and could function properly. The sand hasn’t invaded its joints and servos yet. 

Luke knew that they would be taking the protocol droid. The light side drew the droid to his Uncle, subtle in its prompting. 

“What I really need is a droid that understand the binary language of vaporators” 

“Vaporators!..” 

Luke tunes the droid, the Force already telling him where this is going. Honestly, even Jawa’s are trying to stuff people over now? The world is going to rot. 

—

“Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move!”

Luke always believed that the Force granted certain  _ personality traits  _ to droids, just to set them apart a little. This one would be a better actor than the droids made for acting!

Luke paused suddenly, as he was cleaning the R2 unit. The Light side nudged him, again, which was what had him startled in the first place. 

The Light didn’t exactly interact with Luke that much. It usually just left him to the Dark, which suited the Dark just fine. But every now and then, the Light showed Luke something important - usually something the Dark had not alluded to. 

It was on these occasions that Luke believed the Force was a child - a thousand year old, celestial, all knowing child. 

The Light nudged Luke again, before he felt a rush of Dark foreboding. Whatever the Light was leading him to, would have an outcome that will fuel the Dark. 

Luke is sure. 

He follows the Light’s prompting anyway, and nudges the disc in the droid. He sits up as a multi-shaded blue hologram of Leia Organa appears in front of R2-D2. 

“Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope” 

“What’s that?” he asks, but he  _ knows.  _

_ Ben Kenobi.  _ Obi-Wan.

The Light  _ sings  _ and the Dark  _ laughs  _ and it all falls into place. 

“Who is she? She’s beautiful”

“I’m afraid I’m not quite sure, Sir”

“ _ Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope” _

“I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, I believe. Our Captain was attached to-”

Luke cuts the protocol droid off. “Is there more to this recording?”

The droids only confirm what Luke already knows. 

“He says he’s the property of one Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts. And it’s a private message for him. Quite frankly Sir, I don’t know what he’s talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we’ve been through, this little R2 unit has become quite eccentric.” 

Luke smiles. “I wonder who she is…” 

The Light nudges again, insistent. 

“...he said if you remove the restraining bolt…”

The Light almost explodes when C3-PO says those words, but underneath the dark shivers. 

Luke removes the restraining bolt. 

-

“That R2 unit has always been a bit of a problem…” C3-PO drones on, the words a complete contradiction to what he said earlier with the Jawas. 

They go after R2-D2 in the morning, but Luke steals away in the night. Silent as a wraith, and with practiced ease he climbs the now familiar cliff face to enter the force guarded room. 

Darth Nox appears in red light. “Saber Lux” 

Luke kneels before the hologram. “Master Nox” 

Nox gives a smile. “Get up and tell me why you’ve sought an old master you’ve forgotten about.” his words were teasing, but his eyes were cold. 

Luke rolls his eyes. “I have completed your training Master. I come to seek advice”

Nox raises an eyebrow. “Advice? That’s a new one.

Luke ignores him. “The Light has been pushing me to an old Jedi Master, who wants to train me - I assume” 

Luke’s old master looks thoughtful. “What does the Dark say?”

“Nothing, yet. Just hints at events to fuel it should I walk this path”

“Will you?”

“The Light isn’t giving me much of a choice”

Nox snorts, and Luke glares at him. “I need your opinion on whether or not to shield my presence from Obi-Wan. To let him know of my training” 

Nox considers it. “No. Shield your knowledge. Learn what he can teach you”

Luke bows his head slightly. “Yes, master” 

Nox looks at him suddenly. “I sense… you won’t return”

Luke turns, frown upon his face. “But… master”

Nox hushes him, but Luke continues. “...I still have much to learn”

“You do” Nox agrees. “But these things you cannot learn from me. Cannot be learnt here” 

He gestures to the space where Luke had been reforged over the years. 

“Master..”

Nox holds up a hand. “Take this” 

A door opens, a door that Luke never knew existed. “This is the armor of your Ancient High Sith ancestors. Wear your heritage with pride” 

The armor was sleek, and black. High Sith sigils and symbols  _ flowed  _ down it , only some of which Luke could read. He looks from the armor to his master. 

“Go. Perhaps in a few millennia another sentient will stumble across my teachings.” 

Luke still looks uncertain, unwilling to leave Darth Nox behind. 

“Go, Lord Lux. Take the armor of your ancestors, fight with pride. Know that you carry with you the full purity of the Cini’utuimi Royal line. Bring the Sith back to their former glory, and eradicate the Banite line”

Darth Lux, Lord of the Sith, narrowed his eyes - now cold with purpose. 

“Go with my blessing, and know that I am at peace. Galez akuyi satyi j’us  duobé”

_ May the Force serve you well. _

Darth Lux turned and strode from the chamber, armor under his farm clothes, lightsaber hidden at his side. 

-

“Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!” 

The old Jedi hadn’t aged well. His connection to the Force was strong, but old. 

Well worn.

“The Junland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?”

The Sith in Luke bristled at being called ‘young’ anything, but Luke clamped his shields down tighter, projecting the aura of an untrained - but powerful - force sensitive. 

“Oh, this little droid! I think he’s searching for his former master… I’ve never seen such devotion in a droid before… there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be the property of one Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he’s talking about?” Luke only asks for the sake of being polite. 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi… Obi-Wan? Now that’s a name I haven’t heard in a long time… a long time”

“I think my Uncle knew him. He said he was dead.”

“Oh, he’s not dead… not, not yet”

Luke raises an eyebrow. “So you do know him?”

“Well of course I know him… he’s me! I haven’t gone by the name Obi-Wan since, oh. Before you were born. 

“Then the droid does belong to you”

Obi-Wan looked confused. “Don’t seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting…”

-

Luke grimaces. “No my father didn’t fight in the Clone Wars, he was a navigator on a spice freighter”

“That’s what your Uncle told you. He didn’t hold with your father’s ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved.”

“You fought in the Clone Wars?”

“Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight, the same as your father”

Memories assaulted Luke. “I wish i’d known him” It wasn’t a lie. 

“He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy-”

_ A droid control ship exploding. Missiles colliding after the ship they’d been following spins recklessly. “We got ‘em R2”  _

“-and a cunning warrior-”

_ Flashes of lightsabers. Red and blue crossed in Luke’s father’s hands.  _

“-he was a good friend”

_ A younger Obi-Wan. Anakin. Backgrounds shift as the two embrace.  _

“Which reminds me..” 

The Light danced as Obi-Wan produced Anakin’s lightsaber. Luke holds it as reverently as he allows himself, while maintaining the pretence that he was ignorant of its importance. 

“What is it?” 

“Your father's lightsaber” 

More memories explode like supernova stars behind Luke’s eyes.

“This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight” 

Luke could  _ see _ .

“Not as clumsy or random as a blaster”

As Luke ignites the oddly familiar blade, the Light smiles and shows him a vision of a much younger Obi-Wan, and a - probably - Luke’s age Anakin sparring together with other Jedi cheering them on. 

Luke smiles, but the dark takes over with a vengeance. He sees Anakin storming the temple, Jedi falling before this blade. 

“An elegant weapon for a more civilized age. For over a thousand years the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the old republic. Before the dark time. Before the Empire.”

Wasn’t that ironic. 

Luke was at a loss at what he was meant to say to that. He settled for bluntly asking what he wanted to know. He had never been known for his subtlety or tact. 

“How did my father die?” 

“A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine before he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force”

_ Lie. All of that sentence is a lie. _

Darth was a Sith title. There was every probability that Vader used to be a Jedi, but not under that name.    
  
“The Force?” 

To cover his outrage, Luke asked the obvious question, but he wasn’t faking his curiosity. How did the Jedi perceive the Force?

“Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It’s an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together”

_ Interesting. _

-

“Uncle Own! Aunt Beru! Uncle Owen!”

Luke knows it's useless. This is what the Dark has been alluding to, and it simmers quietly in dark satisfaction as Luke’s anger grows. 

“There's nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there. You’d have been killed too, and the droids would be in the hands of the Empire”

Luke doesn’t hear him. “I want to come with you to Alderaan” 

Both sides of the Force smiled in glee.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I may be persuaded to continue this......


End file.
